


Live and Let Go

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: Minho didn’t believe in things like love at first sight. Neither did he believe that merely seeing someone would be enough to knock the air out of his lungs and make his throat burn with the lack of moisture.But here he was, standing frozen in place as the world around him seemed to continue without him. He could clearly hear the tambourine and the hands clapping in the same rhythm as people cheered but that was all he noticed besides the guy dancing in the middle of the square.The sight wasn’t foreign with the oil lamps dangling from little shop to little shop surrounding the big square or the smell of ale as the sky grew dark, but at the same time, Minho felt like he had been thrown into a whole new place because even though everything was the same as every year, the guy spinning and laughing loudly as people around him cheered him on was something completely new.--‘’Jisung,’’ the boy replied as he finally pulled back, eyes glazed over with need and lips a few tints redder than Minho remembered, ‘’And I’m all yours,’’
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: We either make it, or break it. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	Live and Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened...  
> How? I dunno. My fingers just popped off so this is a complete impulse-fic. Seriously, like, zero thought went into this. 
> 
> The song I blame for this:  
> NERVO & Krewella - Goddess (ft. Raja Kumari)
> 
> I was listening to it for the first time and all I could see in my head was Jisung being a confident free spirit and dancing like nobody's watching and enticing Minho.

Minho didn’t believe in things like love at first sight. Neither did he believe that merely seeing someone would be enough to knock the air out of his lungs and make his throat burn with the lack of moisture.

But here he was, standing frozen in place as the world around him seemed to continue without him. He could clearly hear the tambourine and the hands clapping in the same rhythm as people cheered but that was all he noticed besides the guy dancing in the middle of the square.

The sight wasn’t foreign with the oil lamps dangling from little shop to little shop surrounding the big square or the smell of ale as the sky grew dark, but at the same time, Minho felt like he had been thrown into a whole new place because even though everything was the same as every year, the guy spinning and laughing loudly as people around him cheered him on was something completely new.

Minho was one of those people who would remember someone for years once he had seen their face at least once so he was sure that the boy was either new around here or just a traveller passing through that had decided to stick around for the festival.

Because if he wasn’t, Minho would have _definitely_ remembered him.

The slightly chubby cheeks, the gorgeous round eyes, pouty lips… 

Minho _definitely_ hadn’t seen him before.

The guy – boy? - was wearing a loose-fitting tunic made of such flimsy material that Minho didn’t have to squint all that hard to see the outline of his torso behind the sheer sea of teal and goldthread. Minho couldn’t quite make out what the colour of the boy’s trousers was, but he didn’t really care when all he could focus on what the tight fit and how they seemed to hug the boy perfectly.

Said boy swirled around again and a piece of fabric – satin? – that was loosely wrapped around his hips flowed with him, brushing against his slim thigh before settling back in place. It was a sight that shouldn’t have stolen Minho’s breath away, but it did anyways.

The tambourine changed pace and so did the clapping, the boy seamlessly adjusting and he threw his head back while laughing. It was only then that Minho’s eyes drifted back up and he saw black wavy curls somewhat held out of the boy’s eyes by a braided string tied around his forehead and disappearing into his hair on the back of his head.

Minho was still frozen but every fibre in his body was thrumming with a certain energy he hadn’t really noticed before and he wasn’t sure if it was the ale he had just downed or the fact that the boy had once again twirled and was now staring right into his eyes.

Minho swore he saw the boy glitch for a second, eyes growing wider before a lazy smile slipped on his face. Then there was a shy snicker Minho could _hear_ inside his head and he wasn’t sure what facial expression he wore but he guessed he wasn’t looking like a gaping fool when the boy’s eyes went from bright and large to something more… _sensual_. Just when Minho felt his heart thump, the boy decided to change his moves and stopped his child-like spinning.

And all Minho could do was try to swallow that lump down his throat when the boy slowly moved closer and closer, swaying with the music in a way that made Minho feel like he wasn’t supposed to see it. There was a certain confidence that just bordered _lewd_ and Minho wondered if the boy was trying to seduce him or if that was just how he normally was.

He found himself hoping it was the former because everything in his body screamed at him that he needed to make that boy squirm under him.

The boy continued coming closer and closer and only stopped once they were practically breathing each other’s air, Minho feeling the boy’s body pressed against him and his heath slipping passed the layers of clothes separating them. 

He noticed a faint sparkle on the boy’s eyelids and he couldn’t help but think about how they seemed to match the sparkle in the boy’s eyes. His lashes curled up just beautifully, brushing against his cheekbones as he slowly blinked.

Minho’s mind was spinning simply from the proximity but the boy looking up at him didn’t seem to be bothered at all. It got confirmed when the boy pushed himself to his toes just the tiniest bit and moved to Minho’s ear, the single exhale brushing passed his skin enough to sent a shiver down his spine.

‘’Live and let go,’’ was all the boy whispered before retreating, hands suddenly tugging at Minho’s arms.

The latter mindlessly let himself get dragged, the boy slowly walking backwards until coming to a stop where he had been dancing before. In a normal situation, Minho would have ran with the sheer amount of people he knew were looking at him, but the boy was glancing at him with stars hidden behind a hazy veil of _something_ that made Minho’s fingers tingle so to be honest, he couldn’t care less about the crowd.

The boy seemed to pick up on it and gave another shy smile before tugging Minho closer until they were standing flush against each other again. It was on pure instinct that Minho’s hands travelled to the boy’s hips, something he most definitely wouldn’t have had the guts to do if it weren’t for the encouraging hum and the soft giggle. 

Minho had zoned out for a bit too long because when his mind decided to descend back to earth, he found himself dancing together with the boy, the latter not shying away from his touch. Much to the contrary; it was like the boy thrived off of the fact that he now had Minho pressed against his back and his lips ghosting against the side of his neck.

From this close Minho could tell that the honey-coloured skin wasn’t an illusion created by the little lights and he felt the pressing urge to _taste_ to see if it was as sweet as it looked.

Minho knew he was utterly fucked when the boy casually readjusted his head and leaned back against Minho’s shoulder, eyes hooded as he stared right into his eyes much like he had done before.

‘’Beautiful,’’

The words had slipped from Minho before he could stop them but he was too far gone to get embarrassed now and it didn’t even matter because that earned him another appreciative hum and reddening cheeks, something that send Minho’s mind reeling even more.

He was well aware that his fingers were digging into the boy’s hips but no matter how aware he was, he was unable to loosen up, somewhere deep down terrified the boy would slip away from him if he did. 

The tension continued to build for god knows how long as he breathed in the boy’s scent - a maddening mix of roses and something spicy – while said boy pressed himself back into Minho even more.

To be honest, there was nothing more in the world Minho wanted to do more than steal the boy away and explore every millimetre of his body, exploring what made him tick and ticked him off. 

It seemed like he didn’t have to hold back all that much when the boy swiftly turned around and grabbed onto Minho’s wrist before suddenly dragging him away. He gently pushed through the crowd of people and did not stop until he had managed to lead Minho into a little gap between two shops.

Minho only noticed how hard his heart was beating once they were surrounded by silence. He didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on it because suddenly he was pushed back into the wall and lips crashed against his.

There was nothing sweet or gentle about it but Minho didn’t mind, not when he pulled the boy closer and _felt_ the muted whine against his lips. A surge of confidence gave him the push to swipe his tongue against the boy’s lower lip, easily earning him access when the boy’s lips parted.

From that point on it was more whines and messy tongue-work and grabbing. Minho’s mind was spinning and all he could think about was the fingers grazing the skin on his ribs and the way the boy outright moaned into his mouth when he slotted his leg between the boy’s thighs.

It was enough for Minho to lose that last bit of sanity and he let out a low groan before pressing forward. Now it was the boy that was caged in between the wall and Minho and he seemed to melt at that, hands slipping out from under Minho’s blouse and finding their way into his hair.

Minho groaned again when the boy tugged at the strands and his hands found their way to the flesh right under the boy’s ass, earning him another mewl and more tugging as he dug his fingers in.

It was at that point that Minho noticed how bad his lungs were screaming for air so he had no choice but to pull back.

He was panting from the lack of oxygen but he was nowhere near the almost wheezing the boy was doing. Minho felt another shudder travelling from the back of his neck all the way down when he saw lidded eyes and flushed cheeks and it was like his body decided that he didn’t need air _that_ much.

The boy apparently had the same idea and craned his head to the side at the same time Minho leaned in, his lips finding their way to the boy’s jaw. Minho dared to let his tongue graze the skin as he worked his way down, trying to taste as much as he could. The whines in his ear went straight down south and egged him on as he went from nipping to lightly biting, making it his goal to decorate that beautiful unblemished skin on the boy’s collarbone with dark red patches.

It felt like he was drunk and even though he normally hated being drunk, he felt like he wasn’t even near drunk enough. He needed _more_ , so much more.

So with that he pressed closer, letting out a low hiss when his body grazed the boy’s hip. It wasn’t that much longer until he felt the boy move against his thigh, letting out a constant stream of soft moans as he kept the motion going and god was that hot.

Minho was going crazy and decided that he had had enough of messing around. He was practically on fire and he needed to do something with it _right now_ or he was going to explode. So with that he reluctantly backed off once again, tugging at the boy’s hips and pressing him down even more.

The boy’s eyes rolled back for a split second and his jaw went slack and Minho was convinced he had gone to heaven because why else was this angel whispering pleas to him? Minho needed some air to find his voice. 

However, the boy seemed to be fine with that and surged forward, copying Minho and nipping at the latter’s throat as Minho kept pressing him down onto his thigh.

There were some more needy whines and Minho really needed more.

‘’My house is just around the corner,’’ He finally pushed out, shocking himself by the sheer amount of _want_ in his voice.

‘’My mom told me not to go with strangers,’’ the boy moaned out before his lips travelled up until Minho felt teeth gently tugging his earlobe.

Minho’s world was spinning even more now that he had finally heard the boy’s voice, the sweet lilt barely enough to drown out the low tone but more than enough to make Minho want to hear him scream his name.

‘’I’m Minho,’’ he managed to sigh out, sucking in a sharp breath when he felt nails scraping his bicep as the boy lightly bit the skin under his ear, ‘’And I need you,’’

He retaliated by slipping his hands into the back of the boy’s pants and said boy froze for a second, breathing heavily into Minho’s ear.

‘’Jisung,’’ the boy replied as he finally pulled back, eyes glazed over with need and lips a few tints redder than Minho remembered, ‘’And I’m all yours,’’

Minho didn’t believe in things like love at first sight. Neither did he believe that merely seeing someone would be able to knock the air out of his lungs and make his throat burn with the lack of moisture.

But boy had he been wrong.

And all it took was Jisung, a boy who melted under his touch and went pliant with a few whispers into his ear as Minho chased that fire in his veins. Jisung, who was completely enthralling and mind-blowing and just _so_ gorgeous.

Minho was addicted.

And he didn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
